


Resolves of One's Tragedy

by GabNagi



Series: By your sides, Wherever you are. [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-True Ending, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabNagi/pseuds/GabNagi
Summary: They all knew something was happening with Sunny before the fight with Basil. Now that they have all pieces of the puzzle after the truth spilled out, everyone tries to find a new resolve, and find, maybe, some peace, before Sunny leaves from Faraway.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: By your sides, Wherever you are. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. Kel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kel keeps his head up for everyone around him.

Kel noticed something ever since his childhood friend, Sunny, brought a knife against Aubrey. He may have scolded him and confiscated it after the encounter, but to be fair, in his defense, the pink-haired girl had a nail bat. Things could have gone wrong that day.

He also noticed how pale his friend is. Sure, he is normally pale, but not that ghostly kind of pale. He remembered, in 4 years after his sister's death, he never went out. Ever. He was not seen outside his house when his father up and left. He wasn't either whenever something fun would happen in the town. If Kel was lucky, he would have been able to see Basil outside, taking care of his plants - but Sunny? He was his direct neighbor and the tan boy couldn't see him go outside.

Sunny always has been the quiet one in the squad in the group of six. The youngest boy of a few words.

The door to Basil's room at the hospital slowly opened. The sight of Sunny relieved everyone, but also worried them because he was up and he shouldn't be.

"I have to tell you something."

Not even a silent hi. This was going to end dangerously. And dangerously did it end.

  
  


It was the first time in a long while he heard him talk this much. Did he ever talk this much? No he's pretty sure that's the first time he ever talked for this long. The truth was spilling out and while he could clearly see he was losing courage, he kept on going. It was a mess of emotions on everyone's side. The only one who kept at least physically calm was him. Aubrey's sudden burst of rage was expected, and Hero turning stone cold and being the first one to leave made it worse.

Kel just stood there.

Oh, he did understand and fully solved the puzzle too. That was a lot to take in. He understood that the staging was what he was mostly disappointed at. This was messed up. The accident however was an accident. That part was important. He didn't mean it. Kel knew more than anything that Sunny loved his sister, and being frustrated sometimes with a sibling is normal. He was just a child. 

He took a look at Sunny who silently took Basil's hand. He could only see two broken children who were trying to fight for so long until it breaks.

He slowly reached out to embrace Sunny who tensed up.

"… Let go."

"No, I'm not. I want you to know I forgive you."

Sunny could only make a noise of confused concern.

"You do realize what I just said? What I did is unforgivable, Kel."

"Yeah, you did mess up on the second part, but the accident itself is an unfortunate one. I don't believe one bit you pushed her out of malice."

"… sometimes I don't understand you."

"Well, to be fair, that's what people seem to love to say about me. You're still my friend and I do not want to break that promise."

Even after this, Kel had a feeling that Sunny thought to himself he didn't deserve his kindness, so he still refused to let go until he responded to his embrace, 5 minutes later.

"I should be looking for Hero and maybe Aubrey. Will you be okay on your own?"

" Yes. I'll be staying with Basil."

"Not happening, you are going back to your bed and rest, you weren't even supposed to be up. Don't make me drag you. You'll make your mother worry."

Sunny finally nodded, slipped in a "thank you" before he left.

"Now, where should I get started…"

Kel went back down the waiting room to check if anyone was there. Hero was. He can tell by his face he did not want to be interrupted in his thoughts. Would that stop Kel? Of course not. At least, he knew that there was a better way to make sure he was okay. A gentle hand on his shoulders, some words on how he would look out for Aubrey and that he could go home before he came back. Some words of reassurances. He's not sure if he was listening, but it was the better idea instead of annoying him.

He looked for the familiar pink girl everywhere. He tried to sneak out to see if she was on the rooftop, or maybe at the reception, everywhere. There was no trace of Aubrey. She most likely left the hospital, so out he went.

It's been four years since he has had a proper talk with her. Every other time the talk was more of a fight with words, or with fists. He wondered where she would go in time of distress. So he went everywhere, starting with the church and Mari's tomb. It took him a moment before he checked the last place, the always loved hangout spot. He spotted her on the docks.

"Aubrey !"

"Leave me alone!"

"Aubrey."

He refused to hear her refusal. He doesn't bother to ask if she was okay, because it is obvious she was not taking it well. He wasn't that insensitive.

"You said things you would definitely regret, Aubrey."

"Don't tell me that! Don't you realize? They betrayed us! What about trust and communication in friendship? Also, what kind of psycho brings out a steak knife!?"

"You had your nail bat back then, you're no better than him in that one."

"Shut up! If you're here to annoy me, you should just up and leave."

It only convinced him to sit down next to her. He knew she was hurting too.

"Not my intention. See, I understand if you're angry about how they dealt with Mari's… body. I'm upset too. But the accident is an accident. You can't really be angry at Sunny for that."

"I know that, Kel. I'm… I'm not angry at Sunny because of the accident. I can't be angry at that, especially when I almost made the same mistake with Basil. No wonder he looked terrified back then. I guess I know how he felt years ago. Mari is gone, and I am angry at that too, but it was not like he wanted that to happen."

She looked at her reflection on the pond. 

"Hero was here in time when it happened to save Basil, and even if Sunny still can't swim… _right, dumbass_?"

Kel looked away. It was in a rush, but he did send Sunny who can't swim. He forgot.

"Yeah… right."

"Anyway, he still jumped without hesitation. I had the sheer dumb luck this time, but if I didn't, I would have blood in my hands. Sunny didn't not, and I'm sure that knowing he absolutely loved her sister despite everything, even frustration, he was crying his soul out, feeling as lost as we were and are right now. I did have my initial anger at how he kept this from us, as he could just… tell us! Isn't friendship supposed to be about communication and trust? But a 12-years old panicking… I can feel the guilt from there…"

She picked a random rock on the docks and threw it at the pond. Kel stood silent and nodded. He was, for once, agreeing with that statement. Slowly wiping her tears, she continued.

"This is the other part I do not understand. Knowing all this, and the fact that the fake suicide is really fucked up, and is the source of my anger… something does not make sense. Sunny repressed those memories for so long, and even in his point of view I can't believe he was completely aware of what was happening around him. I think there's more to it and that even he can't answer them…"

"So you're planning to visit Basil that might have an idea?" Kel concluded.

She nodded without looking at him.

"I don't think I have a choice. We have a lot of answers, but more questions, now. Don't you think so? If everything is staged, how did nothing come out? For example, do you think his parents know…?"

He thought about it big time, trying to remember if he could hear anything while Sunny shut himself in his house. He shrugged

"I'm no detective, but as far as I know, I didn't see him around. Actually, we didn't even see him in the hospital. He probably left."

Aubrey fell in her thoughts. Of course Sunny's family would be crumbling after one child's death, but no one has the details on how bad it went. There must have been too much in his mind, she didn't want to imagine. Her face started to darken, until Kel spoke again.

"You know, despite this, I'm proud of Sunny."

"How so?"

"You know, he never was one to reach out for help. He's shy, doesn't speak a lot and wouldn't speak up his concerns. I actually didn't expect him to open the door to me. I would have thought he forgot about all of us, even, but I still could catch a glimpse of his eyes softening whenever he recognized a place or a good memory would be brought up. So while I see his confession as a disaster too, I saw it was his way to reach out to us, and that he realized his mistakes and decided to put his faith on us, and himself too. He could have just up and left without telling a soul about it, forever."

He remembered the day Kel reached out to him, after he learnt he was moving out. His eyes filled with surprise on how much he grew up. Him still responding to his high-fives. Him not hesitating to save Basil. Him having genuine fun running around with Kel even in silence. His very peaceful face when he tripped on some grass while everyone except Basil was there. His determination and acceptance of taking any judgement that would fall on him today.

It could only give a smile to Kel's face.

"I do not regret one bit of knocking on his door that day. I regret that I didn't do it earlier, but it's better late than never, and if by doing so I started his healing process to this tragedy, then I'm happy for him."

Aubrey slowly widened her eyes. She realized that Sunny still cared for them and would still consider them as his closest friends, even if everyone drifted apart. She also recognize Kel is not as dumb as he looks.

"You're such a positive simple-minded idiot! Can't believe you're still dumb!"

"Oh, come on, my speech was cool!"

"I'll give you that. You gave me a sight on his point of view if you're right. I can understand a bit better. I feel like, even if Hero is the peacemaker of the group, you're… some kind of pillar of positivity for us. Someone who can see the best in everyone, and not many people, even yourself, give you enough credit for it."

He blinked. Did she just- no hold on, did she just mutter a "thank you"? No way.

"I'm still gonna punch them both. They deserve that."

Yeah, this was much more in-character.

"Go easy on them, and do so only outside the hospital when they are recovered. Better yet; don't."

"Party pooper."

They looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark. It did take Kel forever to find her.

"I should check on Hero, I didn't expect to take this long. And I'm hungry. He probably went back home now. See you, take care."

"Are you seriously talking to me like I'm a baby? How dare you!? I'm taking back the compliments!"

Kel couldn't hear crap. He still decided to check if his older brother was still in the waiting room. Instead, he found Sunny's mother. He talked a bit with her, found out she will be looking for his son for the night. He asked her if he could give him his number in case Sunny wanted to talk with him, and she agreed. He didn't know if Sunny had a phone, but at least, something to keep in touch.

He went back home, seeing his brother, busy with several books in their bedroom, and went to bed immediately to escape Sally's possible cries. Chances of him not sleeping at night was high… and got a text from Sunny very late.

  
  


He hopes that tomorrow and the next few days would go for the better, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading the first chapter of this work! I'm sleep deprived and my English may not be as it best (it's not even my first language) here and there, and I still doubt my fic, but here it is (the start of it at least) hoping OMORI stops claiming my poor soul.
> 
> This work would officially have 5 chapters, but there MIGHT have an additional chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll put it on its own or put it on the last one. With that said, I'll be hiding in the corner.  
> I'll add more of the appropriate tags later, I wanna sleep-


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hero probably overanalyzes before laying judgment upon the Sun.

Hero knew from the start upon seeing Sunny and Basil that there was something wrong. He was gone for college, so he couldn't see it for himself, but the only one he properly reached out after his mourning was his younger brother, Kel.

He noticed the moment he pulled both Sunny and Basil out of the pond. Basil looked normal enough, but Sunny, as small as he ever is, was way too pale. It didn't seem like he ate something too. Did he get sick recently? Does he eat well? He seemed to space himself out a whole lot more than usual and was quieter than usual. 

There was more. It was the way Sunny looked at things. Kel and Aubrey noticed it, so they reported it to Hero. If Kel seemed angry at Aubrey, Sunny looked terrified after witnessing Aubrey pushing Basil. From all of them, Hero's eyes were the ones Sunny didn't wish to meet and when he did, it was with the silent feeling of guilt. There was also when he slowly backed out when they finally broke through Aubrey's spiky shell that the eldest had to push him into a hug, in which at one point, he tapped Sunny's shoulder with a soft smile, a smile that said "whenever you're ready". When they all saw the cut down tree, when they visited the treehouse, when Hero visited for the first time Mari's grave. When he hesitated to leave him behind, alone with the piano.

When Sunny and Basil almost fought to death the following night. He panicked. He thought all of this was his fault. How did all of this happen? Why did all of this happen? While rushing to make Sunny's eye to stop bleeding, calling 911 alongside the help of Polly, Aubrey and Kel, he couldn't let the tears fall down on the waiting room of the hospital. Everyone was stressed out that night. He needed to be strong for everyone around him, so if he breaks down, everything would crumble.

After Sunny entered Basil's room, he said a single sentence. Silence. Hero was the first one to speak before Sunny could even say what was gnawing his poor earth. He was glad. He was happy he woke up, even thought it was expected of him to wake up the next day, but…

"Sunny, you should be resting, okay?"

"I… I'm okay" the injured replied. 

His remaining eyes looked determined but here he was again, a slight hint of fear like if he was going to the death row. He knew he was finally ready to spill out.

"The day of the recitals… I had an argument with Mari."  
  


He was not okay.

Understatement of the year. He was not okay, and neither was anyone in this room, not even the one who dropped the bombshell. He could hear Aubrey scream in anger at Sunny and even at the unconscious Basil. Kel barely stopped her at making it a fist fight. It was expected from them, but both would give glances at Hero, not because they were thinking he would stop both of them, but because of all people, they would expect him to punch Sunny. The latter was waiting, his courage drained, but also waiting and expecting a punch from someone; anyone could do. He deserved it, that's what he thought.

Hero loved her, and her brother killed her.

He wanted to explode. Was he angry? Yes. Was he disappointed? Yes, for a lot of things. All these years, he thought everything was his fault. He was not ready for what Sunny just said. There was more to it, but since Basil is not awake, he has to wait for his version, since he was implicated in the fake suicide plan. He wanted to snap, but for some reason, he kept his composure.

"I need some time to think about it. Both of you, stop making such ruckus."

He then stood up and left.   
  


Hero went back to the waiting room. There was no scream of anger, no sob of sadness. Instead, to try and forget it all… He didn't. He decided to analyze everything up until now.

He has his bases as a learning student of the medical section. Actually, everything made sense, now. Now, he isn't in psychology, but he learned them from the books after he went back up on his feet, to make sure none of things would happen again. There were a lot of hints that the reality of Mari's death was darker than he thought, but after this grenade of a truth, it all made sense. Sunny shutting himself in, his lack in eating food in general to the point of sickness. The face he made (described by Kel) when Aubrey pushed Basil. The "something" Sunny described. The obvious repressed memories from four years ago, and there was literally nobody for him and Basil… and he's pretty sure neither could afford a therapist at the time.

He's angry, but why was he feeling sadness? Is it because the one closest person related to the one he beloved most tortured himself to almost death? Because while he now know there is no sign to notice about her supposed suicide, but didn't even notice neither Sunny's or Basil's signs that they were about to lose it?

There was no one they could properly confide in accidental murder. They were traumatized. Even worse, they were children and they panicked. Sunny didn't mean it to happen. Like Aubrey didn't mean to push Basil to the pond while knowing he can't swim. The timing of both times were bad, really bad, and while one case had good luck, the other ended in tragedy. 

He needed more time, maybe he could borrow some book from the library not far from the hospital. Since the conversation was interrupted by Aubrey, he had to work with the materials he had.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sunny woke up and froze the instant his eye turned around, the next day.

Hero was already here, sitting on a chair next to him. First thing in the morning, huh. This was not starting well, the younger boy thought to himself.

"Morning. Still not such a morning person, aren't you."

Their eyes met. He could read the intense regret, and he tried to avoid his gaze. Finally, the boy of few words spoke.

"Y… you're here… ?"

"Of course I am. Found your mother downstairs, she went to finalize some stuff for your release. I wanted to talk to you when we were both calmed down. Oh, and Kel is searching for something healthy for you to eat. Something under the lines of 'hospital foods are nasty', apparently."

A little silence, then a nod. 

"Well, then. How are you feeling?"

Another moment of silence.

"Please be honest. No more lies."

Hero almost missed his whisper.

" … How about you? "

" Now, I don't think that's answering my question which came first. "

Sunny looked around, played a bit with his fingers, before looking at him.

"I… honestly prefer to hear from you before."

It took him a long moment to process what he just said. He simply stared at the injured boy. He looked sad, but was serious on his request, which should be obvious in the first place since he vocalized it. Seeing him hesitating, Sunny continued.

"Out of all people, I expected you the most to scream, and shout, and let it all out, and punch me in the process."

"Come on, now. I'm not a violent person and I don't want to hurt a child. I think you all have read too many comics, specifically the one where the nicest guy finally snaps."

"Even if the child accidentally killed someone you loved?"

A silence.

"You know…"

Hero stopped for a few seconds. Sunny was now avoiding his gaze, but knowing him, he definitely was listening. So he decided to start spilling the beans.

"I do have very complicated feelings about it. I'm disappointed about it. Really, I am. I am more angry at the fact that the both of you staged it and made us believe we had a role in this, and made it harder for the both of you. I'm angry at you. I'm angry at Basil. I'm angry at you both. I hate all of this. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to properly forgive you for hanging her, and I feel really betrayed."

Hero took time to breathe. He felt like it was getting harder to. He felt his eyes were warming up for some reasons. Feeling like he still has something to say, Sunny let him speak without interrupting.

"But… I'm acknowledging the fact that it was an accident of bad timing. I'm acknowledging that you didn't do it on purpose, and that you both panicked too much to do rational decisions. You both were kids. You both loved her-- we all loved her, and all of this ended in a tragedy. I don't know how to feel about this… I…"

In front of Mari's killer, he finally lost composure. He couldn't bear to look at him longer as the mask of the older brother who takes care of everything and everyone finally fell off. Sunny tried to reach out, but stopped midway, hesitating. How dare he want to comfort him? 

Hero accidently took a look at him. He was shaking. Showing himself being so vulnerable is already way too rare, so seeing Sunny even hesitating in what he wanted to do sunk his heart. 

He saw himself, from four years ago, where he fell under depression and tried to bury everything under work. It lasted one year.He couldn't imagine 4.

It was out of reflex when he embraced Sunny in his arms. It took the injured boy in surprise and was too shocked to even move.

"I'm so sorry for you both, Sunny."

"Are you hearing yourself? You have no reason to apologize. I'm the one who is sorry for everything. Don't you understand? I lied to you! I commited murder, staged something terrible and lied to you! I'm terrible as a friend!"

"Yes you are a whole lot but I feel, now, that if you ended up saying nothing, or never answered to Kel a few days ago, or never stopped Basil, everything would go even worse! I can't afford this, I can't afford to lose someone I care anymore. I won't let anyone be alone like that anymore!"

A hit straight to the heart while he was holding the teen tighter. He finally gave in to the embrace and patted his back while they were both letting it out. They needed it and deserved it after all that stress. They stayed like that, until…

"… can't breathe."

"Oh, my bad." Hero quickly released him and wiped off his tears. "Sorry, I'm not used to opening up like that. Didn't expect you to be that talkative."

"Seems like I did have a lot to talk about. Rare opportunity. The next thing would be that I come back silent after."

"You better not."

He turned back to his serious self.

"Like I said, it will take a while for you to be forgiven, but I know you can do better. Can you do that for us?"

A few seconds of silence, not of hesitation, but more under the lines of "are you sure". He finally nodded.

"Good." He replied with an honest smile. "...How do you feel now? You haven't responded."

Sunny muttered. "Like shit."

"Language."

"I know, I know, but there were no better words to describe it. I do feel like something lifted up. I do not know what it is.... But thank you-"

Before he could add anything else, there was a sudden knock, and opening before even checking if the patient was even there in the first place, Kel went in, food in hand.

"Morning, Sunny! Oh, you're still here too Hero!"

Useless to say that his way of suddenly barging in in the nick of time was suspicious. Hero got a chuckle.

"Oh. You guys should probably check out for Basil, he woke up yesterday after everyone went away."

"… you snuck away outside visiting hours, didn't you."

That wasn't a question, but Sunny nodded, confirming his thoughts.

"I snuck away outside visiting hours. His room is on the same floor, after all."

Hero stared at Kel for some reason and sighed.

"Of course you did."

" Hey! Why did you stare at me like that, I have nothing to do with that habit of his!" Kel lied as naturally as he breathed, with a guilty smile.

"Then I'll get going. You're sure you're going to be okay alone, Sunny?"

Sunny nodded while Kel steals Hero's chair to sit down and take out the food out of the bag.

"Don't worry, I'll take him in charge so that he eats well."

"… I'm not a picky eater, Kel."

"I know I can trust you on this, so I'll go."

HERO tagged KEL. He left the room.

  
  


He promised to himself, he wouldn't let anyone die on him and that he would do anything to protect those he loved and cared for.

He meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be blasted, am I not?


	3. Aubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Aubrey has questions and chew more than she could.

"You bastards! How fucking dare you!?"

Sunny expected her burst of rage, but still flinched at her screams. Aubrey was enraged, and while everyone was having several complicated feelings, they were all glad she didn't bring her nail bat with her. Looking at her face, she would probably use it. A lot of profanities and lots of words she will regret later on were thrown, before she was interrupted by Hero's cold plea. After he left, she remembered something, and upon realization, she made one last glare at both Sunny and Basil who surprisingly stayed unconscious during the whole ordeal before she fled the scene too.

She needed a place to go. She needed to be alone. Her so called house? No way. Kim's house? She doesn't want to worry her and the rest of the Hooligans. They would most likely barge into the hospital and make another fight at Kel while he has nothing to do with it this time. The church? She now believes she can no longer find peace there and she would get the glares of the regulars. She was not ready to reach Mari's tomb either.

Her legs instinctively ran in a place she would recognize, a place she loved to be, and now a place who keeps breaking her heart; the secret, forgotten place. She was fortunate, there was no one. Good.

She slowly walked to the docks, and started sobbing her heart out, moaning Mari's name over and over. How could this have gone wrong, four years ago. She was furious, but she couldn't help but feeling miserable about it. She did notice Sunny's terrified face after she pushed Basil off the pond, a few days ago. Now, she understood.

Out of frustration, she made the exact same mistake as him. The bad emplacement of the argument, a place where death could take one's life, one frustrated party, one push that makes things go wrong, the guilty party filled with panic and wouldn't know how to react rationally. Everything. The only difference was that in her case, Kel took charge and Sunny, who still can't swim, rushed in the pond in an attempt to save Basil, and both were rescued by Hero. In Sunny's case, it looked like the fall was actually fatal on the spot, and he was a 12 years old who definitely didn't think rationally back then.

In other words, she had a miracle coming upon her. Sunny didn't. 

Even if she didn't have the new information on her hands now, she felt really guilty if something happened to them. She may have acted bad toward Sunny's comeback to the outside world and bullied Basil to the point of stealing his most-prized treasure, but deep down, she still cared. She would be the biggest hypocrite if she said she wouldn't understand him. She came at peace with that statement, but now comes the second part. Looking at his statement on this, his panic went to the point he dissociated himself, being in denial of the events, thinking that everything was okay, that she was sleeping, until he realized that she won't wake up ever. There was a lot more to it, but it was the moment she snapped, not letting him finish. In her honest opinion, Sunny was not the reliable narrator after the initial accident.

She needed to talk to Basil, that was what she ended up responding to Kel when he finally found her. But now, back at her attic, the only part for her at home, she felt restless. She couldn't sleep, and she ran out of tears. Her eyes were red, and as usual, her mother was not there to support her. She could only look at the ceiling. Sunny may have woken up today, but Basil hasn't yet. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after. She didn't want to be looking everyday.

"Hm?"

She suddenly got a phone call, very late from Kel. Since she wanted any update, she already has taken the home's phone, just in case. That was the good move, but God it annoyed her at some point. Keeping her voice low, she responded to the call.

"Do you realize what time it is, dimwit?"

"Uhm… almost 1 AM."

"Yeah, so why the hell would you call me this late!?"

"Uhm.. how do I put this in words. Remember our talk earlier? You still want to talk to Basil?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Sunny called via her mom's phone. Basil woke up. You want to go tomorrow?"

It took her a second to process, but she has 2 questions.

"Did he sneak out of his room to see him while visiting hours were over?"

"Yeah, he did."

She couldn't help but place her hand on her face. Sunny really took that from Kel, and she remembered that one time where both their parents caught and scolded them. Did that stop them back then? Not even.

She was grateful Kel couldn't see her eye roll.

"… Of course he did. You also gave him your number, I assume."

"Well, yeah, what else could I do? He needs someone to check on him. That's what a friend would do. Even if he just talked briefly."

"At least, he's considering your feelings about it. You did say you decided to forgive him, but he still has doubts. Understandable. So, you're going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Most likely when the visiting hours start, how about you?"

"Good, before you do, make sure you grab some food before you go. Do not allow them to take anything from the hospital except maybe some snacks. Hospital's food is nasty."

"You don't want me to go with you to talk to Basil-- wait hold on what do you know the hospital's food is disgusting?" 

"Don't change the subject but trust me on this one, and… I don't know, I'm not sure. Just make sure I'm not being seen by anyone and NO, you do not talk about it to Hero. By the way… uhm, about him..."

Aubrey hesitated to start that conversation, but Kel understood and reassured her.

"I'm in the closet downstairs. He's not taking well. Actually, I'm not sure. He's closing off but I'm feeling it's for a slight different reason. Maybe similar to yours. He's definitely angry, but he has been checking on some books of his until he fell asleep."

"Have you got a glimpse of what they were?"

"Something something mental trauma…. I think? Anyway, not the field he's on."

Oh. _Oh_.

"That might sound crazy but… he might want to help them in his own way?" Aubrey started while petting her bunny. "He always was the peacemaker of the group, so I wouldn't be surprised. There is no doubt that he's enraged, but he would still want to hear from both sides."

"I… do not understand what you mean."

"I mean you both are a pair of soft-hearted dumbasses."

"Hey!"

Aubrey cuts him off. She wasn't finished.

"I also mean that with everything we talked about while they were leaving for the hospital, he finally understood a lot of things, even though we only got the final piece of the puzzle today. I can only assume he wants to reach out despite being rightfully angry."

Kel understood once more. Hero didn't want to make the same mistake three years ago, when he buried himself in work until he lashed out at his younger brother… but Kel has the feeling that he didn't catch up on that part because of his anger. Yet.

"So you're thinking he is willing to talk to Sunny?"

"Yeah, so tag along the moment he decides to go out, we could get food for everyone, and maybe we can check out on them at the same time."

"Aubrey, we are so _not_ eavesdropping on their conversation. That's asking for trouble from Hero."

"If anything, just distract him until I'm finished with Basil. If anything goes to shit I'll just show up later."

"Yes, ma'am."  
  
  


* * *

"Oh dear God and Mari, please give me strength."

Aubrey was in front of Basil's room, food in hand. Unlike Hero who went head on in Sunny's room without asking, she was hesitating. Several feelings were clouding her will to fight as she knocked the door. Deep breath, Aubrey, she thought to herself. Calm down.

"O-oh, Polly, you're already back? You know you don't need to knock…"

He was already awake. Well then, there goes nothing. She opened the door, putting her strong face.

"Ding dong bing bong, you're wrong."

"A...ah. Good morning, Aubrey." The flower boy was avoiding her gaze. His anxiety must have been peaking. "You can sit down, if you want."

"With pleasure." She did so.

There was a long silence, and Basil took a time to look at Aubrey's pink hair. He breathed in, and out.

"Sunny… Sunny told me that he said everything."

"Yes he did," she confirmed, at least thankful that he made the talk a little bit easier. " And you should be grateful that I'm willing to listen to Sunny's plea to spare your life for now, because I have questions for you. You should also be happy I brought food. The hospital's food sucks."

"I am w-willing to answer."

"Well then. Before I go to the difficult part…"

She apologized one more time for pushing Basil. She recognized that if it wasn't for Hero, both him and Sunny would die by her hands. She didn't mean it. He ended up by reassuring her by telling her that she forgives him. She also apologized for bullying for the photos. The sight of the photos being drawn over in black was what angered her. She needed an answer; why?

"I can't answer that one."

"What!? Why?"

Basil hesitated to answer, but Sunny asked him not to protect him any longer. Sunny was and still is a gentle soul that for him, he still wanted to protect him.

"Sunny did it."

Well, that explains it.

"I know I just said I can't answer it, a-and there must be more than one reason, you can still ask him."

"But he never went ahead to say it yesterday!"

"That would be because when he was getting to it, you started to scream. He did not want to anger you any further, so he took all the insults in. But don't get angry about that, I already forgave him. It could have been worse, he could have tear them apart."

So Sunny did talk of the aftermath with him when he could. Despite everything, even after their fights, they were still, somehow, tight-knitted. A feeling of sadness filled her. 

"You're right. You're too soft-hearted and too nice, but then…"

She hesitated, then looked down. She needed to ask it and receive a reply from Basil.

"I'll assume that you witnessed Mari's fall. Sunny told us that he didn't realize you were there when it happened."

Basil nodded, looking at his hands. "Yes."

"We all know Sunny's memory is good. We would rely on him whenever we forgot something and that not even Mari or Hero could save us. I will trust him about what he said about the argument and the push, but I also believe he spaced out real bad after that. Basil… What happened in detail? Did… did Sunny really decide to hang her on his full will because he thought it was the only solution?"

"I-it was me."

She blinked. Wait. What!? She didn't hear it well, did she? She thought she misunderstood something.

"Hold on… what?"

"It was me." He repeated. "Everything after it. It was my fault."

Aubrey was too shocked to even speak. Basil kept his face down and continued.

"When I saw the event unfold right under my eyes, and saw him take her body up, I couldn't move, but I slowly followed him in his bedroom. I called him several times, and he couldn't hear me at all. He was sobbing Mari's name. He was muttering about whatever he should do, and I told him to leave that to me."

" You're not serious… Tell me you're lying. He said 'we'…"

"But it was not his idea to hang her at all!" He shouted with all of his might which was… not a lot, and not that impressive, but surprised Aubrey. She glazed deep in his eyes. He was not joking. "It was mine, I wasn't thinking straight! I panicked! I thought to myself that it was the only way to protect him, I thought that no one would believe him! All he did was follow my lead and drag Mari outside of the house! The noose, the setup, everything else while he was looking far away... I always mess things up! So if you want to be angry at someone for that… for that mess up, it's me and no one else!"

Basil bursted into tears. Aubrey was in full disbelief and was livid. She slowly stood up. Furious was the understatement of the year, but especially; they were twelve. No matter how she put it, his confession was more fucked up than Sunny's. While her feeling of punching Sunny was still there, her need to punch Basil was getting worse. She could only look down on him.

There was no doubt that both were traumatized by the events. Both were thinking irrationally, but how!? What should she do against someone who hurt himself way too much after 4 years after the fact?

She breathed in and out. She needed to calm down. She can scream if she wants, but only outside the hospital. Honestly, that action was insensitive. They could have called the cops, asked for help, anything, but if that was Basil's only idea, since he was the one who took in charge to help…

She felt sick. She remembered Sunny's words before he started saying anything else. His plea to spare Basil in all of this. He wanted to protect him despite it. She apologized interiorly at Sunny. Even for his sake, she can't do it. 

Through his tears, he can sense it, her fury. This was… probably the angriest he ever saw of her.

"The fuck is wrong with you…. What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

She was shaking. She wanted to hit him so bad.

"Sunny was your best friend! You may have panicked and you were a child when this happened, but who the living fuck thinks that staging a suicide would be the best idea for him!? Why did you not call for help? Why didn't you trust in us for believing in Sunny in the first place!? You knew Sunny didn't mean it, you knew him better than us, and you do him dirty like that? You had to make it worse for him and you too!"

She started imagining what it could have been, had it been they asked for help; maybe they would mourn her earlier, maybe the healing process would be easier, maybe her found family before the Hooligans wouldn't drift apart when they all needed eachother, and maybe, there would have been the sheer dumb luck that she had when she pushed Basil on the lake. But now? This is too late! Sunny not only felt like he couldn't reach out because not only he pushed Mari to her death, he became accomplice to that disaster. And the things he lost in the way until now, she can't imagine. She knew Sunny wasn't innocent, but the last part was inacceptable.

She remembered what she asked Kel at the hangout, the day earlier. Sunny's father pretty much up and left after it. If his parents knew the suicide was not what happened…. Did Sunny take the entire blame for that long?

She gripped his collar. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were red. She would probably need to remove her colored contacts soon.

"You fucked up, big bad! I don't even understand why Sunny still tries to protect you by not saying who had the idea and why! Sunny loved his sister the most! We all loved her! _Sunny loved her and you failed him when he needed you the most_! Why, Basil!? Why would you commit a crime like this!?"

She had enough. She was about to get complaints if she continued to scream. Screw everything, she thought. She wanted to talk to Sunny after it, and check out on him, but… not like this, while she was a mess. She wouldn't be ready anyway.

Without waiting for another second, she stormed out. She didn't realize she crossed roads with Hero, who recognized her pink hair. He called her once, twice, then followed her to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hey, it's just me, Aubrey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing happened! I need to be alone…"

"Aubrey…"

"Please…" She begged him.

Hero couldn't let her go. Not like that. At least until she calms down, in which she did, several minutes later.

"Were you planning to go see Basil?"

She didn't answer, and refused to look at Hero. She ended up shaking her head.

"I… no, I wanted to check on Sunny first." She lied. 

"You can go, Sunny is awake and Kel's with him."

Hero didn't catch up on the lie, but nodded and let her go, looking at her knocking at Sunny's hospital room and reluctantly entering. At the same time, Polly came to the floor and spotted him. She greeted and invited him to visit Basil. He accepted with a smile -

… Only to find a crying, stressed out Basil with the food Aubrey brought next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Basil Pesto, and a quote from a certain person on the Omori discord server when I said I hesitated on pulling the plug of Aubrey's anger : "Swim and s u f f e r."
> 
> Good afternoon! Thank you for reaching the midway point of ROOT! It does not seem like it because I'm shy and don't respond to the comment section, but YES, I am reading your comments and to all I say : Thank you! I'll be honest I'm not sure if I portrayed Aubrey's fall into madness here (a general worry for all canon characters of any medias, lol), but if we take in consideration of what would have been written in the photo album of the truth, it would make sense to me that SOMEONE would be visibly angry at Basil more than Sunny, and Aubrey was the candidate for it. I'm sorry Aubrey, I love you. ;-;
> 
> There are 2 chapters left, I hope I won't fall off before that! Have a nice day y'all!


	4. Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sunny's vocal chords break down due to how much he talked about his feelings while forgiving Basil, and where Basil have to say it.

A dream.

More specifically, a nightmare.

Even worse, a flashback at it.

In front of him, he saw a little boy of his age, panicking and crying. Sunny. He was trying to wake his sister up, but she was already dead. Gone. And internally, he soon was gone, too. Basil didn't know what to do. He tried to reach him. Once. Twice. He tried yet again, to no avail.

An idea clouded his mind. He felt like nobody would believe his best friend if he said the truth, that it was an accident.

He tried one more time to reach him out, seconds before he made the worst mistake he ever did.

Everything is going to be okay.

This is what he thought after he did the dirty work of lifting Mari's body up and hanging her, while he was praying that Sunny wouldn't look at him during the ordeal. When Sunny got scared when he looked back at the sight of the hanged Mari, he ran away and hid himself inside of the house, under the table of the kitchen. Basil also got traumatized, but to make his plan work, he slowly moved himself to the phone, dialing Sunny's mother, and asking for help with a shaky voice.

Suddenly, flashes of the more recent memories came through his blue eyes. Now, what was in front of him was an injured Sunny. Blood was spilt on the floor, while he screamed in agony, and lost consciousness on the floor.

"Oh no, what have I done? What have I done? What have…"

Things were getting blurry, and his visions were going blank. He was about to lose consciousness when, out of nowhere, Aubrey's callout has been heard, loud and clear.

"Sunny loved her and you failed him when he needed you the most! Why, Basil!? Why would you commit a crime like this!?"

Several "Why?" has been heard, singing and haunting him. He tried to hide himself behind his hands, but looked terrified at the sight of the blood. He already has some that were dried. These were…. Fresh ones.

Basil woke up screaming, sweating, and in tears. He tried to calm down by looking at the time. 4:44 AM.

Today is the day he's getting discharged.

* * *

A few days have passed since his interaction with Aubrey. Since then, Aubrey was no longer allowed to visit him, which was fine for her, she did not wish to talk to him. She has to be grateful to Hero that despite the complaints she got, she didn't get banned from just visiting.

Sunny still visited him outside the visiting hours, 30 minutes each time to make sure he didn't get caught. The night after Basil's interaction with Aubrey, his valid eye was filled with worry and concern. He saw how Aubrey looked when she entered his room and talked things with him. A silent question was settled, in which Basil tried to reassure than nothing happened between him and the pink-haired girl. Sunny was far from being convinced.

Sunny's discharge got delayed, too. He had some complications to the eye and physical health issues. They wanted to make sure Sunny had everything to be able to get out. That (accidental, as he couldn't know in time that the electricity would cut off) spoiled steak sure did get him more than everyone would have thought. His mother was worried and took some more days off her work, just in case. Her boss understood. Everything for her son.

After the initial crisis that day, he got a visit restriction for the rest of the day. Hero went by to talk to him the next day alongside Kel. Hero kept his composure this time and said pretty much the same thing he said to Sunny. Kel said outright he forgave him, but both brothers agreed that they have to do better. Basil felt like he didn't deserve their friendship. Hero also asked him what happened the day before, but Basil couldn't bring himself to talk about it. It looks like Aubrey has yet to tell them how exactly implicated he was.

Polly, his caretaker, finished signing the documents for his release. He has already changed to a casual outfit brought by her.

"P-Polly… may I see Sunny for a bit?"

It was no secret for her that Sunny visited him during night time to keep him company. Even after what happened between them, she ended up agreeing because when Sunny will be discharged, he will be gone from Faraway Town.

And now, he was all alone in front of his closed door. He could hear voices. He believed he recognized both Hero's and Kel's voices. Sunny must have been awake. He decided to breathe in, breathe out, knock and enter the room.

And the world stopped.

The first one who he saw was Sunny's mother, Mona. When she realized who just opened the door, she glared at him.

"You…"

Sunny caught on on what was about to happen. He gently gripped her mother's hand, in which she gave him full attention. He simply shaked his head negatively. 'Don't do it' were the silent words. She sighed.

"My apologies. I am a bit over the edge."

"D-don't worry, Madam, I think we all are a bit. Sunny, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Sunny simply answered, glaring at Kel. "Kel makes me avoid the hospital's food."

"Look, I tasted it yesterday with Basil and I have to agree with Aubrey for once here, that is too bland! Where is the flavor? I can't let you torture yourself on your last days here with bland food!"

Sunny couldn't help himself but give a confused stare at Hero who shrugged.

"It depends on the hospital."

The chat started out nicely, Sunny's mother relieved by the lively conversation. The subject slowly turned around Kel teaching Sunny filled with confusion about MSN Messenger. Sunny's mother also expressed her need to buy a cellphone for her son so he could text his friends easily and Hero agreed to it. Suddenly, the door re-opened. Aubrey. She froze the moment she noticed the blond haired boy in front of her. Basil didn't dare to move nor turn his head to see her.

Which was fine by her. She simply kept her composure and moved near Sunny and his mother, pushing Basil out of her way and ignoring his sole presence. Hero noticed something, but didn't speak out his concerns yet. She kept her face neutral.

"Ma'am, this is what I was talking about, the hair products that make it so soft. I've always been using it and they are cheap, I'm sure Sunny would like them too." She gave the mother the plastic bag with the products. She then turned to Sunny, surprised. "Also brought the food. I thought you were still sleeping."

"Kel was being noisy." Sunny said bluntly.

She gave Kel a smirk. "Of course he was."

"Come on, man, I wasn't that loud!"

Hero refrained himself from telling him that yes, yes he was. Sunny silently took his food from Aubrey's hand after thanking her silently, still staring at Kel. It tasted nice. Better than the hospital's, but he won't admit it for the sake of it. He was hungry. He felt his mother's phone vibrating loudly on the table. She took it and checked the caller.

"Oh, I do have to take this one, I'll come back later. It was nice seeing you again, Aubrey, too."

"No problem!"

When Mona closed the door behind her, a heavy silence filled the room. Basil was slowly moving near the door with a sudden urge to flee, while the other four were watching each other. It was the first time they were all together after Sunny spilled the beans, and even if it looks like things were going for the better for Sunny, things were still awkward. The friendship between the ones alive was not going to go back at how it was. And that's his fault.

His fault.

His fault his fault his fault his fault —

"I'll see myself out." He heard himself stutter, then he headed for the door. He couldn't face the ones he was supposed to call his friends, especially Aubrey's deadly glare in his direction. 

Kel stopped him, a hand on Basil's shoulders.

"Wait, you'll be busy this afternoon? Why don't you just stay with us?"

"I… I…"

He couldn't allow himself to stay any longer for some reasons, like he didn't deserve to be near Sunny. Making a quick glance at Aubrey was a mistake, as her menacing glare was a reminder of what she said. Guilt already started to gnaw at him, once again.

He looked away and ended up not answering to Kel, which worried Hero. Something is amiss, and he guessed Basil needed to speak out. He opened his mouth but was quickly cut off before he even started.

"Aubrey," Sunny called out silently. "Did something happen between you and Basil?"

Everyone stopped to turn at him, then looked for an answer from Aubrey, who looked at the door. Not Basil who was in the way; the door.

"None of your business."

"You're right, it isn't." Sunny was quickly defeated, not knowing how to make out the words that wanted to speak out. "But you've been glaring at him for a while."

"With a reason!"

Things already started to get sour, Basil thought to himself. Now, Hero spoke up in their defense.

"Aubrey, you did get restricted from visiting Basil after… after I saw him like that." Hero revealed. That was news for Kel and Sunny. The youngest of the bunch had his doubts, since Basil wouldn't vent out his concerns about that.

"We just had a fight. That's all there is to it."

No one was buying it. Hero saw firsthand the aftermath. Basil was practically having a panic attack, and Aubrey was in tears, in a way more mess than she was a few days ago. Now, he doesn't know what she talked about with Sunny when she entered his room, but...

"There's more to it, isn't it?" Hero simply resumed. "Is it about…?" He wouldn't dare to continue his train of thoughts. Everyone was hurting for this, after all.

"Yeah, so what about it? Are you going to ask me again to spare his life, Sunny? Forgive him from his mistake?" Aubrey snapped. "Actual question, why are you still protecting him?"

She dangerously walked toward him. Hero stepped in her way. He did not want a repeat of last time.

"What do you mean?" Hero questioned Aubrey while taking a look at Sunny who was looking down. He had a feeling about what exactly she was talking about. "Do you know, Sunny?"

"Of course he does!" Aubrey responded in his place. "Sunny, don't you realize it wasn't even fully your fault that our thought process went like that in the first place?"

The injured kept looking down in guilt. 

"I mean, they did do a stupid mistake." Commented Kel. That gained a glare from the pink-haired girl.

"Ask Basil. It's not up to me to say it for him. We said no more lies, Sunny; so why are you protecting him!? Don't you resent him after what he did to us!? To you!? To your parents!?"

Basil wanted to get out. He needed to get out, but he also wanted to protect Sunny. Sunny didn't deserve to stay under scrutiny like that. He was the one who angered her.

He made a step back.

He should leave the room.

He should he should he should —

  
  


Sunny looked up, meeting eye to eyes with Aubrey. Tears were falling on the poor girl's face. Hero realized there was more to it but he didn't cover these parts out with Sunny himself, but he quickly caught up on what Aubrey is saying. He was terrified of what was implied.

The boy simply stood up, went past Hero and took Aubrey's shoulders firmly, then gently shook her. _Please, calm down_. He stared deep in her eyes, then looked at Basil who was frozen on the spot while Kel was trying to turn him back into reality, and then Hero who was frightened at the truth laying in front of him.

No more lies, Sunny promised to Hero. And he has no choice to deliver in Basil's place.

"This is not my place to answer, but yes. Yes I did."

His answer finally stopped Aubrey's anger and gained everyone's attention. He let go of her. Basil tried to interject, telling him that he should just let him take the blame.

"Let me finish, Basil." He took a deep breath. Oh lord, how was he gonna word his thoughts? "When I realized what our…"

He automatically gained a frown from Aubrey. She knew it was a lie. He sighed and corrected himself, his valid eyes not wandering around.

"... When I realized what his idea was, it was already too late. Back then, my only thought process would be that everything was going to be okay. Yes, I did feel betrayed because everything went downhill instead. I did express my anger then, but you know how it went." He stopped one second to take a glance at Basil, then took his attention back at Aubrey. "Bad." Bad being an understatement, of course.

Kel and Hero looked at each other after processing the new infos. Sunny, the one guilty party for the photo album scribbles, sat back down on the bed, while still making eye contact with Aubrey. Basil, who curled himself up like a ball of stress, was listening.

"I could stay angry, but who am I to treat him like that? I killed Mari and I panicked. Basil was caught in the crossfire and also panicked! I couldn't totally blame him for this. I was the one who dragged the body there and looked away, not even realizing what was happening around me."

His hand went up to his eye who were bandaged. He won't be able to see from this side ever. Basil stopped looking at him out of guilt and kept his head down.

"Do…" Hero started, but shut himself up before he even asked the obvious. 

Sunny simply nodded. He didn't allow himself to cry this time and automatically wiped a tear. "Because of that, I was willing to take the blame for the fall between my parents. The truth came out quickly, because we were twelve and were not professional killers or liars. They do not know Basil has a thing to do with the staging. I would prefer it stays that way, Aubrey."

"But… but…!" She was at a loss of words. Wouldn't he want to try to talk to his father at least once?

"I don't believe my father would stay even if I left her the way it was supposed to be." Sunny didn't let himself get interrupted. It was the first time he actively talked about his father in 4 years, and the wound has yet to heal. "He will still think that his daughter died by my hands. It won't change that this family crumbled because of this death."

He took time to breathe. Focus. God, talking for so long is killing his vocal chords again. But he has to continue.

"The fight I had with Basil… was necessary. I have an idea on what he was about to do with his gardening shear, and this is not up to me to answer. It could have gone worse, much worse than I want to happen. It may have cost an eye from this ordeal, but it was better than letting guilt eat us and finally get the better of us."

He looked away, stood up again, and silently put a knee to be on the same level as Basil who still didn't dare to look up.

"I'm… tired of being angry, and I'm also tired of staying lonely. I hate this. But what I know most now is that we were both traumatized and scared. Forgiveness is the last thing I'll ask from you guys. We messed up, but I need to forgive myself. So should he too. This is what I think…"

He stopped and shook his head.

"No, this is what Mari would ask us to do."

Sunny vocally expressed that despite everything that went down four years ago he was forgiving Basil. It was all it took for him to look up at his softened eye and break down in tears, throwing himself in his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Sunny was a bit surprised by the embrace. He expected more of him taking his hand to stand up first, but it was Basil, so he got a pass. He simply returned the favor, patting his back and letting Basil's rivers to flow. It very quickly turned into a group hug, starting with Kel, then Hero, and reluctantly Aubrey. Sunny ended up complaining silently.

"Can't. Breathe."

* * *

  
  


Basil went back home without any difficulty. Polly greeted him with a smile. He looked at the plants who were being taken care of by her during his absence. He wasn't really much willing to go in his room, remembering how it went last time. Polly did tell him it got cleaned up, but it wasn't reassuring him. He decided that for the rest of the day, he would take care of his plants and take the couch for the night.

"Basil."

The blond teen looked up. Aubrey. 

"Don't worry, I just came to apologize to you. I was a prick at the hospital, and I really shouldn't have."

"It's fine. I-I guess it needed to go out."

He was a bit lost in thoughts while conversing, but in hindsight, that should be easy to find out why Aubrey blew out at him. He should have known, but it isn't up to him to bring that subject up.

He didn't realize Aubrey sat next to him. When was the last time they sat together without something bad happening?

"I may have projected myself a little bit too much into Sunny, but it was still wrong of me to act like this while you're still hurting."

"I mean, you have your reasons and you're also hurting. We still are."

He still looked sad, and Aubrey kept silent. It was nice, a bit of silence in this mess of a summer. At least, everything was out.

"It will never go back to what it was, isn't it?"

Aubrey shook her head. It won't be.

"...but can I hope it could… get better?"

It took her by surprise. After a few seconds of silence, she nodded.

"Only if you both do better. Get better."

"Of course…!" 

"I am still going to punch you. Not today, but soon."

"Please, go easy on me."

Silence settled once again. Aubrey took a look at Basil. He seemed tired, sad, and very worried. She looked at the sky.

"I don't want Sunny to go away…"

She simply patted his head. She knew that feeling. She didn't want him to go away either, but maybe it was better for him for the moment. He has no choice anyway. They just got him back. This was sad for Basil and everyone else.

God, realized Aubrey as she let him cry once again, what a whole bunch of soft-hearted dumbasses.

"...do you want to give him something before he leaves?"

He silently nodded. Her eyes softened. Maybe if she made amends with him, maybe their friendships would start once again, like back when Aubrey met him first and introduced him to the group.

She would die before admitting it. She still cares.

* * *

Basil looked at himself in the mirror, very late at night. His Something was just there. It didn't disappear like Sunny's Something a few days ago. It just went back in his head and left for a few days. Today, it was here again, but this time it said nothing.The truth was out. Sunny was going to be away very soon. If he did his best while he was away, maybe he won't be alone anymore. talk to his friends more, and maybe, things will get better. It was hard to forgive oneself, but he would try, like Sunny is trying.

_Would you look at that_ , he muttered to himself. _You prepared your death for when your grandma would be gone, and you're still alive_. 

He stared at the mirror, and he remembered something. A resolve was finally born. 

"No" was Sunny's immediate answer, that following night. "You shouldn't do that."

"I'll be okay, Sunny, don't worry… at least, we should… I should say it. I know what you said yesterday, but it should be done, now."

Sunny looked away, his hand shaking. Basil smiled nervously.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, yes I am," he honestly replied. "We were lucky these past few days but..."

Basil simply took his shaking hands. "I know you're scared. I... I am too. But let me do it."

Sunny hesitated and it was shown by his face. He was not okay, but Basil was right. It was needed to be done. He just hoped that he won't be torn apart after everything will be said.

It was with an worried eye he tried to listen, a few days later, what was happening on the other side of the door, alongside Hero, Kel and Aubrey. They were all there in silence after learning what Basil was about to do. The four of them were on the same boat, but they all agreed on one thing. This was about to hurt really bad. But Basil was ready to take it all. He wouldn't allow Sunny to take the blame for things he didn't do. He can't be at peace knowing that.

No more lies.

"M-Miss Mona, would you like a walk with me? I need to tell you something, and it's important."

Basil's Something disappeared that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/02/28 Update : I added a little part in the end of the chapter! I think it would close his chapter pretty well after I said it didn't look that much like a Basil chapter.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone helping me in the Omori Discord for 2 specifics parts in this chapter, and while I might die inside for the Dialogue™, I hope the message had been......
> 
> What was the word again?
> 
> Anyway, 4 done, 1 to go!  
> Before the last chapter get out, the next few "updates" will really just be correcting stupid mistakes between the 4 first ones. My english had been failing lol-


End file.
